The Crown, The Sword, The Heart
by FishSlayer
Summary: Queen Sumireko, Queen Haru and their courts meet at Wandering Shaman Nio's urging in order to agree on terms of peace between their vast kingdoms. Misfortune befalls them when another powerful foe comes against them. Bonds, trust and relationships are tested. Kingdom AU. Features all of Class Black. Collaboration with Themanwhoknewsushi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Because of our love for Akuma no Riddle and fantasy/medieval settings, my brother (**** u/2735873/ Themanwhoknewsushi ; just get rid of the spaces) ****and I decided to write some cool shit involving Class Black. **

**We're collaborating on this story, then take turns editing before putting anything up. We actually also picked out characters that we will each write separately. Here's a list of who's writing who:**

**Themanwhoknewsushi: Hanabusa Sumireko, Banba Mahiru/Shinya, Takechi Otoya, Hashiri Nio, Kirigaya Hitsugi, Azuma Tokaku, Kaminaga Kouko, and Mizorogi Ataru.**

**Myself: Ichinose Haru, Kenmochi Shiena, Sagae Haruki, Inukai Isuke, Namatame Chitaru, Shutou Suzu, and Kaiba.**

**We take extra roles depending on who has more to write each chapter.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Queen Sumireko sighed and leaned her head back. The seats in this carriage were made precisely the way she wanted them to be. Only the highest of quality and perfect for her frail body.<p>

She glanced out the window at her faithful knights, appreciation for their loyalty and devotion to her swelling in her chest. Despite their good qualities, they all treated her like a child. Sumireko desperately desired to have someone there to help her grow, not to baby her.

She needed to grow, for her parents and for her kingdom.

Sumireko sighed in frustration when she felt the carriage come to an abrupt stop. She opened her window and leaned out to see what was wrong, despite her knights' cries of concern.

She saw a large group of people crossing the road in front of them, each one of them looked quite excited. Sumireko shook her head, it was to be expected in these lands after all. The Emperor and Empress invited her to the colosseum for a diplomatic meet and to solidify their alliance. Though she did not like the idea of a colosseum, Sumireko needed allies more than she needed to protest its existence.

Sumireko told her knights to clear a path, they would not be disrespected like this.

They immediately sprung into action and the people quickly moved to the side, they knew their Empress and Emperor would not be pleased if they disrespected their guests.

Soon enough the colosseum came into view and its gates immediately swung open. Queen Sumireko's carriage was so unique and covered with intricate detail it was easy to discern whom it belonged to.

Once they were inside, three of her most skilled knights dismounted. One opened the door for her while the other two stood on either side, facing outwards.

"Welcome, your highness! We are deeply honored that you accepted our invitation to the games."

Sumireko let her trademark smile work its way onto her face as she stepped gracefully out of the carriage.

"Of course I would accept my loyal allies' invitation. It would be shameful if I hadn't."

The middle-aged man who'd greeted the young Queen bowed respectfully, smiled, and gestured toward a flight of stairs with a quick

"Right this way."

Once past several guards stationed at regular intervals, they arrived in a large, canvassed box with the best view of the combat games.

The man announced the arrival of Her Grace Sumeriko Hanabusa, first of her name and Sovereign of Queens.

Emperor Marcus Vorenius Pacatianus the Third and Empress Sergia Pacatianus welcomed her with open arms, seating her in a large and comfortable cushioned throne beside their own.

The Empress began talking excitedly almost immediately, energetic gestures repressed only by her social etiquette.

"We are very glad indeed you were able to attend, Your Grace. The games are _particularly_ enthralling when Banba participates. Oh, here she comes!"

A white haired girl on the short side of average height came strolling casually out of the Eastern gate, carelessly dragging a brutish wooden club bigger than herself. The Queen found herself abnormally interested in this young fighter. From her place in the highest seats, Sumireko could only make out the big, toothy grin she sported on her face as she took in the sight of the crowds watching her.

Shinya Banba sarcastically bowed to the crowds with a flourish of her free hand. Sumireko smiled in amusement, the girl seemed completely relaxed despite her opponent's intimidating size and appearance.

"She looks to be quite the character, Empress."

Sumireko smiled, never taking her eyes off of the girl.

Empress Pacatianus nodded her head excitedly.

The announcer continued on to introduce the two fighters. Both received deafening roars of applause from the crowd.

"I've come to do it!" Shinya screamed maniacally as she puffed her chest out.

The crowd screamed with excitement in response. Her opponent Caius simply grunted, un-amused by his opponent's noise.

Sumireko definitely disliked the whole idea of the colosseum and the noise it created. But, she found herself unable to remove her eyes from Banba.

"Ready to see some blood?!"

The announcer raised his arms and the crowd answered with a deafening yes.

And so the fight began.

Sumireko saw Banba say something unintelligible in the distance and start laughing at her opponent, she could tell she had been taunting him. He charged like a bull and Shinya simply ducked under his horizontal slash.

Her club swung up at him as fast as a normal man would swing a short sword. Caius attempted to block it with his buckler, only to get knocked to the side with the force of the blow. His shield bent inward, the metal cutting into his hand.

"Eh? You must be an idiot. What did you think that puny shield would do against me?!"

Banba's voice carried over the crowds screams, and she pointed her thumb towards her chest.

Sumireko giggled, highly amused.

Caius roared in anger and swung his shield at her, Shinya took a small step backwards. His attacked missed her by inches, but he followed up with a stab to the stomach.

She smacked it away with one of her gauntlets, showing off her reflexes. But his next attack came unexpectedly. He shot out a front kick, his long leg covered the distance far too quickly for Shinya to dodge. It smashed into her stomach.

The crowd gasped. Sumireko felt her heart flutter, was she going to lose?

Caius's threw an overhead slash, it swung down with the intent to kill. Suddenly Shinya's arm shot out, stopping him a foot away from her head.

Abruptly, she burst out laughing. "How mean! A big scary man like you would kick a little girl like me?! You need some manners!" Shinya knocked his arm to the side and swept his legs out with her club. He fell flat on his back with a loud thud.

She did not stop her club's flow, and swung it up over her head in one movement and smashed it down into his ribs.

A loud crunch and a cry of intense agony resounded throughout the colosseum.

Shinya laughed and swung her club over her head for the final blow.

"See ya later!" Shinya swung it down, and no more sound escaped the man's mouth.

Sumireko's eyes had widened during the exchange, thoroughly impressed by the girl's ability.

Not only did she possess incredible strength, but cat-like reflexes and a confidence no sane person could possess.

The Emperor and Empress stood from their seats, adding their own applause to that of the crowds.

"An extremely impressive fighter, that one."

Marcus laughed, proud as if he had been the winner of Banba's battle.

Sumireko nodded her head. "Such a small girl. How did you come across her if I may ask?"

Her knights also clapped their hands, having been drawn into the fight by the girl's impressive ability.

"Oh, well as Your Grace knows, we still have some issues with barbarians beyond our borders raiding our towns and such despicable acts. She happened to part of one such raid, but that wasn't all."

The Emperor's eyes narrowed dramatically, and he continued.

"My soldiers reported that the girl slew three of my greatest knights and mortally wounded two before being captured. I couldn't let her potential go to waste, despite her crimes."

His grin was slimy and eyes greedy.

Sumireko nodded her head and pretended not to notice the disgusting expression he wore. "That is very interesting. A barbarian you say? No wonder she is so... rough looking. Is she perhaps for sale?"

Sumireko's knights immediately stiffened. Why would she want to buy a barbarian? She could be a threat!

"Your Grace-" Sumireko swung her hand out to shut them up.

The Empress and Emperor were taken aback at her request, but after getting over their shock Sergia stepped forward.

"Why would Your Grace be interested in the likes of a barbarian? As talented a warrior as she is, surely you already have warriors and knights of equal worth on the battlefield?"

Marcus stepped up as well.

"Yes, might I ask what use she would be to Your Grace? Our people find her so very charming and entertaining, the perfect champion for the games. She will not come cheaply..."

Sumireko smiled sweetly.

"I understand she is very important in the colosseum and I do not mean to bring insult to either of you. However, you must remember that I am the Queen, and I have my reasons which I should not have to explain to you. Besides, it is far too boring at my palace and I find myself interested in her. It is as you said, someone with such talent should not go to waste."

Her knights twitched but made no sound.

Emperor Marcus began to sweat, an anxious look on his face. The Empress merely looked disappointed. They looked at each other a moment, then turned to Sumireko again.

"Very well, Your Grace shall have what she requires of us."

After a quick discussion about her price and the insistence of the pair that Sumireko let them bring Banba to her, the Queen took her leave and made her way to the fighter's cells to get her, herself.

Sumireko and her knights stood by while the jailer went to get Banba. Soon enough he emerged with the still smirking Shinya, the only difference being a small hint of confusion in her eyes.

"What the hell is all this about?"

Shinya was the first to speak, thoroughly confused about what was happening. Some pretty rich girl had bought her and she wanted to know the details.

"Shut your mouth, prisoner! This is Sumireko the Sovereign of Queens! You would be wise to watch your tongue!" The jailer spat out, brandishing a nine tails whip.

Sumireko raised her hand and waved him off. He bowed his head and backed away.

"Banba Shinya, you are coming with me back to my palace. Please do not give us too much trouble." Her smile caught the barbarian off guard.

Banba recovered quickly and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh fuck yea! Let's get the hell out of here!"

In her excitement she started walking towards the exit, only to be blocked off by the Queen's knights.

Sumireko couldn't help but giggle. "Stand down my faithful knights. Shinya please allow us to transfer you in a proper manner."

Banba rubbed the back of her head, but made no complaints. They exited the dungeon, Sumireko finished her diplomatic meeting with the Emperor and Empress before they started making their way back to her palace. To the knights alarm, Sumireko insisted Shinya be in the carriage with her. They half halfheartedly complied.

"You sure you want me in here princess? What if I try to kill you eh?"

Shinya obnoxiously leaned her face a little too close to the Queen's, her smirk larger than ever.

Sumireko did not waver and instead flashed her a bright smile.

"It's Queen, not Princess. I can take care of myself Banba, even if those around me do not act like I can."

Banba let out a loud laugh and sat back in her seat.

"Sorry Princess. Ill remember that. Anyway why did ya buy me? Did I just look that good?"

Shinya crossed her legs and smirked at her buyer.

Sumireko laughed. "I have my reasons, you will know them eventually. For now just be happy I got you out of there."

Shinya put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes. "Whatever you say princess. I'm going to sleep, don't be mean to Mahiru when she wakes up."

Sumireko raised an eyebrow and before she could ask any questions, Banba had already fallen asleep.

"Your grace, we have arrived."

Sumireko woke with a start, how had she fallen asleep with a barbarian in her carriage? Something like that would definitely make her Knights doubt her ability to take care of herself. She hated giving them reason too, even if she did trust this gladiator girl.

Shaking her head, Sumireko turned to wake up Banba. But found she was already awake, facing away from her.

"Banba? We are here. You are awake, am I correct?" Sumireko shook her shoulder.

She let out a small squeak.

Sumireko felt her face heat up at the sound and quickly suppressed it. "Are you alright?"

Banba shook her head yes and turned her body forward, but still did not make eye contact.

That's when Sumireko remembered Shinya's words. It felt crazy to her, but she thought it was worth a try.

"Are you Mahiru by any chance?" She smiled gently at the former gladiator.

"Y-yes..."

Mahiru bowed her head more and gripped her pants tightly.

Sumireko nodded. "Its nice to meet you Mahiru. Come, let us go inside. I'm sure it will be much more comfortable in there."

How could someone who had just been acting like she owned the world be so cute, timid and shy?

The two of them stepped out of the carriage, the knights immediately flanked Mahiru on all sides, scaring her out of her wits. She jumped backwards and started shaking.

For some reason Sumireko felt extremely angry that their actions had elicited such a reaction form this girl.

"Stand down! I'll take her in myself."

With that she haughtily pushed her knights aside and gently lead Mahiru on by the hand. The two disappeared inside of the palace while the knights stared after them in shock, they had done something to insult their Queen and would never forgive themselves for it.

* * *

><p>Once the Queen's arrival had been reported to her, Shiena made her way to the entrance hall to greet her and her new friend.<p>

As the Queen's personal Maester, it was her duty to see to her health, as well as those close to her Grace. She also read her any incoming messages from allies and enemies alike.

"Welcome back, Your Grace." She said with a smile and a bow.

Her companion was clad in dirty clothing and bits of steel plate. A long, vertical scar marred the left side of her face, going from high forehead to jawline. Despite her rugged and somewhat unnerving appearance, her demeanor was very submissive and shy. She stuck close to Queen Sumireko and would meet no one's gaze.

"Shiena! Finally someone intelligent. Please, help me escort her upstairs. Ill explain everything once she is comfortable." Sumireko smiled at her maester, the two of them had become close over the years and she trusted her like a sister.

Mahiru did not meet Shiena's gaze, her eyes shifted around the room in an almost panicky way. Shiena felt her heart soften at the sight.

The maester pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Right, right. Come along."

She led them up several sets of stairs, until they reached Sumireko's own chambers.

She turned to Mahiru and smiled gently. She kept her voice soft when speaking to the girl.

"You're in need of a bath, aren't you? And a comfy change of clothes."

She looked to the Queen for approval.

Sumireko nodded in the affirmative, then turned to Mahiru.

"Come, take a seat until she gets your new clothes."

She led Mahiru to the couch and sat her down.

Mahiru looked up at Sumireko with a grateful expression, but quickly looked back at the ground, unable to make eye contact.

"Tha-thank you..."

Sumireko smiled at her and then at Shiena.

The maester grinned back and let herself out to find a servant to fetch the clothing. Estimates would do until they contacted a seamstress.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Sumireko began offering Banba various things. Things such as blankets, tea, any kind of food she wanted. In the end Mahiru had been so overwhelmed she was only able to quietly whisper the word tea. Sumireko quickly started making some of her special tea blends.<p>

"Do you like honey with your tea Mahiru?"

Sumireko glanced back to see her shake her head up and down.

"You could take a bath afterwards if you like."

Sumireko elegantly spooned a touch of honey in both of their cups.

Mahiru merely nodded her head yes once again. She knew Shinya would love it.

Sumireko called her servants and ordered them to immediately draw a hot bath for Mahiru. Then she sat across from her and handed her the freshly brewed tea.

Sumireko noticed the other girl never looked up from her tea cup.

"So, are you both Shinya and Mahiru?"

Sumireko's took a sip of tea, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Uh-um-I-I.. Ye-yes."

Mahiru looked at everything in the room but Sumireko's face. The Queen smiled warmly at her actions, Mahiru seemed to appreciate this kindness and actually looked up at Sumireko for more than a split second.

"Your grace, the bath is ready."

Sumireko thanked the servant and beckoned to Mahiru, disappointed their little conversation had been interrupted. She knew there would be plenty of time for that soon enough, however.

She showed her to the bath and left her to herself, hoping she wouldn't try to escape. Now all she had to do was wait for Shiena to get back with the clothes.

* * *

><p>Hurrying back to Queen Sumireko's chambers, Shiena happened to overlook the fact that someone had popped out of one of the halls to her left and stood directly in her current path. So of course, she ran into this person and nearly dropped the neatly wrapped clothing meant for Banba.<p>

"Eh? What are you running around the halls for Shiena? And whose clothes are those?"

Otoya Takechi , the Royal Executioner extended a helping hand, a charming smile immediately adorning her features.

The maester adjusted her glasses and glared at the executioner in warning.

"These clothes are meant for someone the Queen herself brought with her today."

She refused the help and got up herself, dusting off her behind with her free hand.

"And what are you doing here in the palace of all places, Otoya? There is an execution to take place today. Soon."

Another glare.

"So cold Shiena, so cold. The execution is to take place in the courtyard, I was just heading to the smithy for a freshly sharpened axe."

Her smile grew wider and she straightened her back.

Shiena raised a brow skeptically.

"You needed to pass through the palace to get there?"

Otoya nodded her head excitedly.

"It's a shortcut don'cha know? I thought you were the super smart maester!"

Otoya laughed lightheartedly.

The brunette growled in agitation and pushed past the giggling girl.

"Well I have important work to do as the Queen's maester, so stay out of the way next time you take a shortcut!"

Otoya saluted Shiena's back. "I'm sorry Shiena! I won't do it next time."

The raven-haired girl abruptly skipped off to take care of business, wondering the whole time who this friend of the Queen's could be.

* * *

><p>Otoya ran through the halls, taking a left here and a right there. Eventually the giddy girl happily skipped into one of her favorite places.<p>

The smithy.

"Hello blacksmith! I'm here for my axe~"

She jumped right through the door.

The muscular woman grunted and went to retrieve her weapon. Otoya happily hummed and admired the recently forged weapons while she waited. Once she got her axe she jumped off towards the courtyard and awaited the prisoner.

Otoya watched as the usual procession of guards walked down the path to the execution stand. Her smile still cheerful and friendly.

Her eyes told a different story to all those who looked closely enough. But few dared to do so, the rumors of the royal executioner caused all but the bravest and horniest to steer clear of her.

Otoya looked up at the Queen and the two who accompanied her. She saw this new friend of the Queen's and almost giggled, she was a cute one. Big amethyst eyes and beautiful long silver hair. Her scar was quite charming as well. Otoya's eyes traveled to the other side of the queen and made eye contact with Shiena, whom looked away from her as soon as she met her eyes.

The one they were to execute was a former rapist and murderer. Definitely one of the few who deserved execution.

Also one of the few the Queen lawfully allowed her to torture. Otoya was definitely happy about that, but no one knew. And it should stay that way.

The prisoner never made eye contact with anyone as he was pushed down the pathway, hundreds of people were attending. Nobles and citizens alike all harbored a special hatred for one such as him.

She couldn't wait to try her new axe out on him.

Otoya's eyes sharpened once the prisoner was placed next to her. Her axe desperately wanted to cut him immediately. But, she had to wait for the announcement.

"By order of the law of this land, and by Queen Sumireko, First of her name and Sovereign of Queens, this man is to be executed at the hands of Takechi Otoya. His crimes consist of raping and murdering four different women and they shall receive their Justice."

The speaker then nodded to Otoya, who returned his nod and quickly pulled on her black executioner hood.

She picked up her axe and let it hang in the air for a moment, wanting to savor the moment. The prisoner started shaking in anticipation, Otoya loved giving them time to think and despair on their fate. She especially loved it when they started crying for mercy. Today though, she could tell the Queen was impatient. So she brought the axe down in one fell swoop, and his head was cut clean off.

The crowd screamed and cheered in celebration of his death. Many praised the Queen for her keen sense of justice.

Otoya was a little sad though, now she would have to go back to hiding her actions. But since they were criminals, she shouldn't be so nervous. They deserved it after all, right? It's not like the dungeons she had jurisdiction over had any thieves or one-time criminals. She had power over only the worst offenders.

She looked up to the Queen and her companions and bowed in their direction. Otoya straightened her back and waved energetically at Shiena.

She was blatantly ignored by the maester.

Perhaps one day Shiena would learn to like her.

* * *

><p>"Good to see you, my Lady!"<p>

The young, teal-haired noble woman smiled politely and lifted a hand in the direction of the voice, directing her golden eyes to more important matters.

Lady Hitsugi Kirigaya observed cautiously and curiously as Otoya bowed to the queen. There was something off about the Royal Executioner, but as long as she did nothing wrong there was no reason to hate her.

Unlike so many of the nobles present that night.

Hitsugi knew, no matter how civilized or suave someone looked, they could still be just as horrible as anyone else. She had found that those born to positions of power often felt they could abuse it at their leisure.

She saw a few faces who needed to be gotten rid of. Those sick, disgusting liars and murderers who lived comfortable lives solely because of their birth.

Hitsugi smiled to yet another young lord whom had attempted to speak to her. She brushed him off and walked past him to take a closer look at the Queen's companion.

Despite her rough appearance, the girl looked shy and innocent. Her silver hair was tied up in a ponytail, Hitsugi wondered if she was the Queen's personal bed warmer. She shook this thought off as she returned to looking hatefully at the other nobles, many avoided her after witnessing how she treated the young lord before.

Hitsugi looked back up to see Sumireko waving at her, She waved back. Ten minutes later she stood in front of the Queen.

"Hitsugi, it has been so long! I am so happy to see you. Quickly, I have someone I want you to meet."

Sumireko grabbed her friend's arm and drug her back into her chambers. Hitsugi was happy she could relax with her friend again. She cared for her like family, partly because they had grown up together and partly because Sumireko was such a pleasant person overall.

"Mahiru, someone is here to meet you."

They gracefully entered the lounge of the Queen's chambers.

Mahiru sat at one end of the couch with her knees against her chest, eyes peeking over the top of them.

"Hitsugi, this is Mahiru. Mahiru this is Hitsugi, please get along!"

Sumireko clasped her hands together and smiled.

Hitsugi smiled kindly at Mahiru. She found the shy girl quite adorable already.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mahiru. I hope you like your new home so far."

Banba glanced up at Hitsugi.

"H-hi."

Sumireko had also invited Shiena to stay with her that night. As Queen, she needed to relieve some stress and have fun before she got back to her royal duties. The stress of it all was too much to not have an outlet.

There was also the matter of deciding what to do with Banba. She couldn't very well bring someone into her chambers and keep her close to herself without having some explanation for it. Rumors would surely start. There was much to consider, though she already had an idea of what Banba could become.

The four of them assembled around the table, drinking tea, joking, and discussing their own affairs.

What they didn't realize was that soon they would be getting another visitor, this one most unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies if the ending was abrupt. It can be edited later. R&amp;R, if you would! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To the first guest review, I actually agree that being an Amazon would fit Haruki really well. However, the setting kind of gets rid of the possibility of involving people like Amazons much, and we did already choose a class for her that makes sense in our setting. Thanks for the suggestion, though. :3**

**Heine, thanks so much for all the praise, haha. We hope you enjoy the rest of this story as much as the first chapter! :3**

**There's a dumb bee joke in here or two. I think. Also, when Isuke speaks, pretend ~ are hearts since FF doesn't do hearts. **

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed and faved etc. so far, it means a lot.**

* * *

><p>Early morning sun beamed brightly and cheerily over an enormous stone castle, and into it's tall glass windows. The city itself was already up and busily buzzing (or bustling) about. Work inside the castle was only slightly slower, and that was mostly due to the Red Queen herself having a difficult time waking up fully this particular morning.<p>

She sat, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily at the long, oval table full of high-ranking older men and women. It already felt like she'd been sitting there for hours. Haru just wanted to return to her soft, comfy bed. She couldn't get herself to care much that she was their Queen in her drowsiness. But she couldn't say that aloud, of course.

"Ehem. Right. I don't think we'll be getting much done today, perhaps we should end this council meeting for now."

The grey-haired man's proposal was answered by several agreeing voices and then by the scraping of chairs and the sound of footsteps leaving the Council Chambers.

"Haru."

Only one person called her so informally, and only when they were alone. It was funny, she never heard footsteps. She smiled and looked toward the voice.

"Tokaku. I missed you."

The Red Queen's Commander of the Queensguard and personal protector held a hand out for Haru and helped her from her chair.

The two of them headed out to break their fast. Haru liked to eat with her guardian in a more private area. Besides, she was sure Tokaku had something to say about the previous night. Nio, the Wandering Shaman famous for both her wisdom and her mischievous nature, had given them a surprise visit that night. She had counseled them to treat with Queen Sumireko, the Sovereign, for peace between their kingdoms. Though there had been no war between them, they hadn't been allies since both Queens had come to power. Haru, being soft hearted as she was, was more than happy to agree with the idea immediately.

The Red Queen decided on the balcony, brightly bathed in sunlight. She and her companion sat and breakfast was served promptly.

"Thank you. Please leave us for the time being."

Haru smiled at the servants and they complied with an "Of course, Your Majesty."

The Queen started daintily on her food and turned her attention to her guardian.

"So, Tokaku. What do you think of what our guest had to say last night?"

Tokaku met her Queen's eyes and grunted. "I don't trust her. It's likely she's plotting something."

The red-head frowned and poked at her food.

"But, Haru loves the idea of peace with everyone...especially our neighboring kingdom. Why should we not try?"

Tokaku sighed, her heart softened at the sight of Haru pouting.

"I did not say the idea was a bad one. I too wish for peace. But I am not naive, and people are generally not so cooperative. Besides, that Shaman does not feel trustworthy."

Haru couldn't suppress a smile at Tokaku's more kindly answer.

"You're probably right. Haru will think on this for a few days and nights. Then I will decide."

The pair finished breakfast, speaking of less weighty matters before returning to their duties. Tokaku stayed by Haru's side the majority of each day, so they weren't often separated by their work.

In the early afternoon, the two were on their way to have audience with the people. Anyone with the need to speak to the Queen about injustices or matters that could be fixed with her authority were allowed their turn before the Red Queen.

All of a sudden, a royal messenger approached and begged the Queen's attention.

"Your Majesty, Ser Chitaru Namatame has arrived and requests to speak with Ser Azuma in the gardens."

The Red Queen cheerily gave her consent, though she wasn't happy to see Tokaku leave her side. She would do her duties as Queen with or without her most cherished Queensguard.

* * *

><p>Tokaku Azuma swiftly left her post after being given consent by her Queen. She made her way through the beautifully blooming flowers, hedges, and trees and approached the wild haired knight, Ser Namatame.<p>

"Is something wrong, Chitaru?"

The Commander's eyes were sharp and full of concern.

The tall, chivalrous red-head turned to her shorter companion, expression completely composed.

"Tokaku. I trust you and our Queen are well."

She took a few steps closer, left hand resting casually on the pommel of her long, straight blade.

"I have word from the border. I happened to be in the area carrying out a few small errands, when the border guard asked for my help."

The pair began walking slowly through the gardens as they spoke. Generally, the gardens were isolated and well away from unwelcome ears. They were also quite pleasant, so it seemed the obvious choice for such conversation.

"They held a spy captive."

Tokaku met the tall girl's strides with her own and crossed her arms across her chest.

"A spy?"

A few giggling serving girls passed by a few hedges away, and one of them waved at the two knights. When they returned the gesture, the girls immediately giggled and hid their faces.

Chitaru returned her attention to the Queensguard.

"A spy, or perhaps a messenger, though it was obvious this wasn't one of the Sovereign's. He came from elsewhere, though that remains a mystery."

"Did any interrogation take place?"

Tokaku strained to hide her anger and rubbed the back of her head, this land had seen enough hostility from other countries. They didn't need any more.

The wild haired knight smiled sympathetically at Tokaku, but kept her composure.

"Yes. That is how we confirmed what I already told you. The only other thing he had was a message. He asked that it be delivered to you, Tokaku."

Ser Azuma twitched. "What is this message?"

"He said, 'It's time to wake up, and get your internal wilderness out of bed.' He would say no more than that."

She stopped and turned to the shorter knight.

Tokaku had halted, eyes burning a hole into the ground ahead of them. Those were the words of an old teacher.

"Is something wrong?"

"That...is something the man who trained me long ago once said to me. Just...be on your guard."

Chitaru gave her an odd look, but didn't push. Instead she changed the subject.

"I was told the Wandering Shaman delivered a message to our Queen?"

"Yes. That suspicious woman came to us last night and urged us to make peace with Queen Sumireko."

Tokaku spat her reply much angrier than she had meant to at the Shaman's mention. Her hands tightened into fists. Perhaps all the stress was catching up to her.

Chitaru's eyes widened slightly at her hostility.

"That is strange. But I am sure Queen Haru agreed wholeheartedly."

She chuckled at the thought of Haru's soft heartedness.

Azuma smirked.

"Yes. She truly desires peace between us. She always has."

"I understand your suspicion, though. That shaman is very strange, and the timing is just..."

The tall knight appeared deep in thought.

Tokaku nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. The timing is far too perfect for my taste."

The two of them had stopped in a balcony deeper in the gardens.

Chitaru snapped out of her brooding and smiled.

"Well, regardless of all that, we have some work to do. Shall we go to the training yards?"

"Yes, let's."

Tokaku led the way, desperately wanting to let off some steam and make sure their military was not slacking off.

* * *

><p>"Sagae! Get in rank!"<p>

Haruki jumped slightly at her commanding officer's barking shouts and quickly got in her place among the other soldiers.

Having a sick mother and nine younger siblings at home gave the girl no choice but to try her best to provide for them. The military gave free housing, food and provisions for those who joined as well as their families, thanks to Queen Haru's decree.

So of course, those facts combined with her above-average physical skill practically made her choice for her.

Today, they were at the palace to be tested by Ser Azuma and Ser Namatame themselves. The Red Queen's armies did not slack off in the least. If one were to be found less than useful, they were promptly excused from the military.

Though she was nervous to be facing one of the two strongest and most skilled knights in the kingdom, Haruki was surprisingly excited. She'd wanted to gauge her fighting skill for a long time, and now was her chance.

Her squad filed into the enormous training yards. The knights stood before them, each with their own space and holding blunted training swords. Ser Azuma held a katana, and Ser Namatame an estoc. They wore light plate armor befitting the occasion and their rank. Racks of melee weapons sat a few yards out of the way.

Their commanding officer separated them evenly into two groups, one in front of each knight.

"Alright soldiers. Today your abilities are to be tested."

Ser Namatame announced the few rules, and told them to choose any weapon from the racks.

Haruki donned her steel half-helm and picked up a training longsword. She wore the same leather and steel plate armor the rest of her squad wore, as it was standard issue to those of her rank; entry-level soldiers. Men and women at arms. Long, wavy red hair hung down her back, and her intense golden eyes were very much alert and aware. Though the longsword was a versatile weapon, Haruki couldn't help but feel that she would do better with her fists.

All of the men and women in her squad took their turns before her. Haruki could tell the pair of knights adjusted their own strength to be only slightly higher than that of their opponent. They had to be very strong and boast insane levels of self-control. Her grip on the blunted longsword tightened.

Haruki's turn soon came up. She was to face Ser Azuma. The short-haired knight nodded to her, then readied herself. Haruki took the cue and shifted into a fighting stance.

Ser Azuma shot forward, swinging her sword in a diagonal arc. This move was meant to test the soldier's reflexes. Sagae moved extremely quickly, parrying Tokaku's blunt katana with her training sword and swiftly stepping in for a vertical slice.

Tokaku flowed with the strike and angled her body so the blade missed her by inches. She kept the pressure on by stepping forward with a horizontal slash to the ribs. Haruki stepped back as their blades locked and slid from one another. She took the offense and began a fast chain of hard slashes and stabs. Unfortunately for her, Azuma dodged or parried each attack that came at her. Now she knew this girl's ability was higher than all the others she had just fought. She stepped to the outside of one of Haruki's thrust's and swung her sword at her neck, knowing she would duck. As soon as she did this, Tokaku's knee was there to meet her.

Despite falling into the blue-haired knight's trap, Haruki was quick enough to bring her free arm up to cushion the blow of Tokaku's knee. She ignored the pain and just as quickly as she'd blocked she had her arm wrapped around the knight's leg, ready to trip her up. Unfortunately for her, the shorter girl lifted her leg up and out of the grip, using her agile body to keep her balance. As her leg went backwards to settle on the ground behind her, her blade shot up towards Haruki's side in a smooth, flowing movement. Shocked as she was at how ridiculously flexible the knight was, Haruki brought her sword against Tokaku's in a sort of slashing parry and took a jump backwards defensively.

Tokaku's flow was not interrupted, she shot forward at a ridiculous speed as she stabbed at Haruki's chest. The soldier gritted her teeth and slashed again at Tokaku's blade. Quickly, she gripped her sword with both hands and started a chain of furious slashes that she didn't really intend to stop. _"I'm quick enough,"_ she thought.

Once she saw how over committed she was to her attack, Azuma knew the girl would mess up at some point. Though her attacks were relentless, powerful, and quick, they were easy enough to see. She found an opening the moment Haruki cut at her head. Tokaku ducked and slashed Haruki's undefended midsection.

The blunted katana struck her expertly across the armored middle of her torso. Haruki smiled tiredly and backed off a few steps. The soldier took a few breaths before asking:

"So how'd I do? Other than get my belly sliced open."

Tokaku smoothly sheathed her sword.

"You need to be promoted. Very much so. Your skill and power is deserving of a higher rank."

"Most definitely. I don't understand how you were kept at such a low rank." Chitaru chimed in. She'd finished with her group and was able to watch most of the fight.

Tokaku nodded in agreement. "It is a waste."

The officer in charge of the squad cringed.

Azuma retrieved her sword, and unsheathed it. "Let's change that. Kneel, Haruki Sagae."

Haruki froze, then pointed dumbly at herself.

The Commander calmly nodded her head.

"Holy shit."

Haruki grinned and walked as calmly up to Ser Azuma as she could manage in her excitement. Once a few steps away, she knelt.

"I, Tokaku Azuma, Commander of the Queensguard, knight you, Haruki Sagae. Serve our Queen well."

As Haruki stood, her old squad mates gave her an enthusiastic round of applause. She blushed at the praise, and the unexpected jump in promotion. Never did she think she'd be a knight or be able to join the ranks of the elite.

Ser Namatame clapped her on the shoulder.

"Well done, and congratulations Ser Sagae. Come with us and we'll get you what your rank requires."

Tokaku nodded in agreement and the three of them walked off to take care of Haruki Sagae's rank requirements, including the duties she would be required to complete.

Being allowed to choose new armor and weapons for herself, Haruki chose light, leather armor much like her old set, but of a much higher quality and far more badass.

The only special thing she asked for were some custom made gauntlets. They were to be made of thick steel, with sharp, studded knuckles and fitted perfectly to her arms. It would be difficult for an enemy to disarm her of those.

Tokaku abruptly excused herself when they were nearly finished, she needed to return to her Queen's side.

* * *

><p>An elaborate carriage pulled up and halted just outside a large castle. Smaller than that of the Queen's, of course, but large enough to be owned by some of the most powerful nobles in the kingdom.<p>

The driver attempted to speak.

"Here we are, M'Lad-"

"Isuke knows, you can keep your mouth shut~"

He was tossed a small bag of coins, and the pink-haired noblewoman stepped gracefully out of the carriage. She hummed happily as she approached the entrance to her home, and was soon greeted by a group of servants. One of her attendants reminded her that her mother would be wanting to speak with her during dinner.

"Of course. Isuke will speak with mama once I've bathed and changed."

The servants accepted without a word, each having the knowledge that their Mistress had a terrible temper when someone got in her way.

While one of her attendants drew a nice, hot bath for her, Isuke went to her chambers to clean up her instruments. Though all the servants of her House knew exactly what the Inukai family did, Isuke liked her privacy. Closing and latching the door to her room, she stripped her lower half to her undergarments. Several normally hidden straps on her legs exposed themselves, vicious, daily-sharpened knives in protective sheaths slightly bloodied from her earlier work. She stripped them off and unsheathed the knives, placing them on a desk full of steel-cleaning implements, humming all the while.

Nothing but the knives, their sheaths and a bit of the straps had gotten any traces of blood on them, but she stripped her expensive corset and the rest of her upper-half once again down to the undergarments and threw the clothing carelessly on her enormous bed. Immediately, she sat herself at the desk to clean her weapons. Mama taught her to always take the best care of her tools, and mama knew best when it came to these things.

"M'Lady, the bath is ready."

"Isuke will be right there~"

The servant bowed and quickly retreated from Isuke's space.

Once the pinkette had finished cleaning her knives, she immediately got herself up and strode to her bath, hoping it hadn't cooled much.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you back, Isuke."<p>

Eisuke Inukai greeted his daughter with a warm smile. He sat at the head of a conveniently small table. The Inukai family was only three, after all, and they didn't often entertain guests. The surface of the table was covered in neatly presented food, just a bit more than enough to feed the pair. Eisuke was not one for wasting food just to feel wealthy.

"Hello mama. I'm glad you missed Isuke~"

The Lady kissed her mama's cheek and took her seat at his side. The pair started on their meals.

"This last job went well, I trust? The servants tell me you hadn't a drop of blood showing on yourself."

He smiled proudly, and Isuke returned the expression.

"Yes, mama. He was stupid, so it was boring but he was not difficult to dispose of. Isuke took the first chance she got~"

Eisuke ruffled his daughter's hair gently.

"Good. That training you've been doing at the colosseum has been paying off. Keep doing so well and you'll be fit to take my place in no time at all."

Isuke pouted.

"I'm not a child anymore, mama. And anyway, it's not like Isuke enjoys training at a place you're forced to kill in."

Her visits to the colusseum in the neighboring country had been Eisuke's idea, as he had no time to train her himself once she had grown. She got to experience actual fights in which she had to kill her opponent, and there was no penalty for such, so it was the perfect opportunity. Still, Isuke wasn't an assassin because she enjoyed killing, rather that she loved her family and all the money that came from such business.

"Anyway, where's papa?"

Eisuke glanced up from his plate.

"Papa had some business to conduct with Rolando Caroselli, that famous merchant on the west side of the city."

Isuke raised a brow.

"The fat one?"

Her mama gave her an amused smile.

"Yes, the fat one."

"But mama, I worry about papa. He's not like us, you know. What if something happened to him one of these times?"

Eisuke gracefully wiped his hands on a decorative cloth napkin. He was finished eating, and would soon go to his chambers to rest, Isuke knew.

"Nothing will happen to papa. And if something does, mama will take care of it."

He stood and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Mama is tired. Good night, Isuke."

* * *

><p>Lord Iesada Inukai sat tiredly on the soft, cushioned seats of his personal business carriage. The Rolando fellow enjoyed a good, long conversation. One in which he spoke far too much. Lord Inukai pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease his dull headache. At least he was on his way home. He looked forward to seeing his husband and daughter again after this day long trip.<p>

The night was soft and nearly without breeze. There was hardly a noise in the streets, except for near the odd passing pub or brothel.

Halfway through the quiet, uneventful ride home, the carriage halted unexpectedly. Iesada leaned his head out the window.

"Is there a probl-"

"Shut up, you shit. You'll be giving us everything you have. Now get out of that golden case."

A harsh voice roughly spat at him.

There were at least five dark silhouettes surrounding the carriage.

And the only reason Lord Inukai hadn't brought a guard was because bandits had been extremely unusual under the rule of Queen Haru, especially in the city streets.

One had already closed in on him.

"You fuckin' deaf? Out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gods, I'm exhausted. R&amp;R, guys! <strong>


End file.
